


Detective, Magician, Heroes

by Elie_Esne



Category: Magic Kaito, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: Basically, Conan and Kaito Kid will end up in the My Hero Academia world.





	Detective, Magician, Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Welp… let’s see how it will go! Oh and English isn’t my native language, but I’ll try my best! Oh and if someone’s interested in being a co-creator, just say it in the comments, I could use some help.

That show certainly didn’t went as planned. 

As usual, Kaito Kid was the center of the attention. The Great Detective still hadn’t caught up to him. He thought he was alone on the rooftop. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. Really shouldn’t. 

Before he knew it, some men in black(and were not talking about the movies) snuck up behind him, took his jewel(that wasn’t Pandora) and made him take some drug to kill him. 

They let him alone, to die on that rooftop. 

It was a cold night, but Kaito could feel his skin heat up. Everything hurt. He let out a cry of pain. No one was here to hear it. It hurt so badly. 

Finally, everything blacked out and Kaito lost consciousness, sure that he was dead. 

But an angel voice woke him up. Well, not really an angel…

It was a kid, with big glasses, known under the name of Edogawa Conan. 

“Oï! Kid! Wake up!”

Kaito felt dizzy. It was so weird. The detective was finally on the rooftop, with him, and Kaito was ashamed that he found him like that. 

The magician wondered how did he survived. It was strange. 

And his clothes were far too big for him. The detective was looking at him with a bit of pity. 

Then it all clicked, just like Kudou Shinichi, he had became a kid, no pun intended. 

How could he have let that happen?

What would he do now?

Should he call Jii-Chan for help?

Would the detective help him, even though Kaito was Kaitou Kid?

”Ara, Ara, Kaito-kun, you’re in such a bad position.” Laughed a pretentious voice. 

“That witch again…” grumbled Kaito. 

Koizumi Akako was there, looking down on both him and the detective. 

“What are you doing here, Akako?”Asked Kaito, aggressively. 

“Calm down, _child.” _Akako smirked. “I just want to try something to give you back your true form, is it that bad?”

”Kid…” said the detective, calmly “Who’s that? Is she… dangerous?” 

Now that he looked at him, the detective seemed on guard. 

Before they could do anything, a red smoke, coming from the witch, envelopped them. None could breath. 

When the smoke dissipated, the two boys had disappeared. 

Koizumi Akako frowned. She was a talented witch. Had she made a mistake? Had she send them somewhere? It was hard to say. Had she killed them? They definitely were nowhere to be seen. 

She sighed. She would have to talk to Lucifer, to be sure. 


End file.
